Close Quarters
by mediaMental
Summary: Lorelai asks Luke to help out Rory by taking them on a camping trip so Rory is ready for one coming up at school. Will it bring Luke and Lorelai closer together? LL
1. Mission Impossible

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said entering the diner mission clear in her mind.

"Hey" he replied filling a coffee cup for her.

"So Luke you love camping right" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Luke replied in his usual straight to the point manner.

"And we are friends right, so you like me" she questioned again.

"Yeah" he said again. Luke knew Lorelai was up to something. She had come in with that look on her face. She had entered the diner with an air of confidence as if she knew she was going to get exactly what she wanted. Yeah, Luke knew she was here to talk him into something but he wasn't quite sure what it was yet. She would normally start her convincing straight away but surely it couldn't be so this time, she must just be being friendly to start. This could not he about Lorelai Gilmore and camping, it had to be something else.

"Well" Lorelai continued "how would you feel about mixing something you love with something you like?"

"What" Luke asked confused, was she really asking him to take her camping? Lorelai Gilmore wanted to go camping what the hell was happening.

"You see Rory has a class camping trip coming up at Chilton. It is for gym class and she needs to be able to pitch tents and cook on a camp fire. It is worth some of her final grade in gym, which according to her she already sucks at. That's the whole Gilmore genes thing; we aren't athletes that's for sure. So Rory was you know freaking out, because thanks to her mother the 'tent virgin' she doesn't know any of the stuff. That's where you come in I was hoping you would take us camping this weekend, only for a night of course. You could show us how to pitch a tent and cook on a fire, of course you are no miracle worker so there are no guarantees but it would prepare her a little. It might even be a little fun because you would be mixing something you love with something you like plus Rory and Paris of course."

Mixing something I love Lorelai with something I like camping, thought Luke it might not be so bad. But there would be Rory and… Wait a minute did she say Paris? Paris is that crazy kid the one who came into his dinner asking about whores and murder. That kid would proberly ask questions like exactly how many times the tent pegs should be hammered before the tent was adequately pitched. But Luke knew even with Paris he would say yes he loved both Rory and Lorelai. One crazy, smart, proberly undiagnosed schizophrenic was not going to make him say no. But he would let Lorelai pled a little longer it was cute and he liked the funny quotes and comparisons she came up with to convince him.

"No" Luke responded firmly " I could not stand to spend five minutes with that crazy girl, let alone in the woods away from somewhere we can shut a door on her"

"Ok Luke I hope, one you were talking about Paris in that last statement because other wise you better watch out. I will stick my hit man and his army of gnomes onto you, if you were talking about my daughter. And two you wouldn't have to sleep in the same tent we could take two. Come on Luke it would be fun. You're like a father to Rory and this is the kind of things father's teach there children. Please, you might even enjoy it."

"I'll think about it" was Luke's gruff reply.

Luke knew this meant he had agreed and the smile that spread across Lorelai's lips confirmed this. He couldn't say no she had pulled the Rory card, not that she needed to.

"Thank you Luke, we are going to have so much fun. Just to clarify we don't actually own any camping gear so we were hoping you could provide the tents and stuff. Oh and we need to organise a time to go shopping together so we can buy stuff you can cook over a camp fire. I will need your help because the only thing I can think of are marshmallows. Though they are a great food, I don't think they can last us all night."

Wow Luke thought what the hell did I just get myself into. This trip was really going to be an experience. But with the Gilmore's how could it not.

"Ok how about you meet me here at 3 o'clock tomorrow, but I warn you we are not going to shop all afternoon. We will be in and out. It is only one night so little shopping needs to be done. I mean it I will not shop all day"

"Wow that was easier than I thought it would be. You hadn't even said a definite yes to the trip but you made a time to shop. You do realise that means we are going right? You are taking the Gilmore and Paris camping for a whole day and night."

"Yes Lorelai. I am aware of what I just agreed to, but if you keep asking it will be just as easy to disagree."

"Ok thank you again, I can't wait to see you in camping mode it will be so fun. There is still the question of when the trip will actually be. I was thinking Saturday, how is that for you."

"That sounds fine. Now go Lorelai so I don't get sick of you before the trip and can perhaps enjoy your company." Luke said knowing he could never get sick of Lorelai's company.

"Ok, see you bush boy. Don't forget to find your camping stuff. Remember two tents so we don't have to share with Paris." Lorelai said walking from the diner. Then as she slowly walked back to jeep, with a wide grin on her face she softly stated "Mission Impossible, Complete."

**Please review. Do you like the idea? Do you want me to continue? Have any ideas for the shopping trip and camping trip if I do? I have a few ideas but what would you like to see?**


	2. Classic, big, little and flavoured

"No, I said No more" Luke said as Lorelai began taking yet another packet of marshmallows off the self.

"Come on Luke these ones are a different flavour."

"Ok you can have those ones if you put back one of the three other bags. Perhaps then we will only have as much sugar as a sugar cane field, not almost two"

"But Luke we can't put back the first ones cause those are classic marshmallows we need those. Then there are the giant ones, also very important. Twice the marshmallow but half the chance of dropping off the stick that you have when trying to cook two at once. That never works, one always cooks faster. Therefore the giants are essential. You get the same amount of marshmallow without the risk of fire loss. Then there are the mini marshmallows also unreplaceable. These little fellahs can be used for drinks and throwing up in the air to catch in your open mouth. These little ones are the marshmallows you eat while waiting for the other marshmallows to cook. That brings us to these, these are the flavoured ones, look they have chocolate, grape and raspberry. Grape and raspberry are fruits so these marshmallows make us feel healthy, while still tasting undeniably good."

"Ok whatever; we will take two fields worth of sugar. Now are you done shopping I think we have everything"

"We can't have everything Luke. You do know we will need something for dinner don't you?"

"Yes Lorelai I have better sense than to deprive a Gilmore of food or coffee. I got some hamburgers, hotdogs and coffee. At the time you where trying to decide weather to buy the insect repellent with the talking mosquito on the label or the one that came in a pink bottle."

"Wow you know exactly what I will eat. Can you really cook all that stuff outside on a fire? Also do you think I made the right choice with the pink? There might be a very small possibility that the repellent is that colour too. That would be so cool."

"To your last question I am just going to say you are crazy, you proberly won't even need repellent. The bugs will see you and fly in the other direction; you radiate a crazy zone no bug would want to cross. In fact you will be like my bug repellent. Next yes I do know exactly what you like; you eat at my diner everyday how could I not? And yes you can cook it all outside over a campfire"

"Wow I feel special you know my order. I guess I am your friend I was starting to doubt it with the refusal to buy the whole rang of marshmallows and the crazy talk. But everything is ok, you knowing my order made everything ok."

"You shouldn't feel special that I know your order Lorelai because I know Kirks order. You should feel that I like you though because of the fact I am agreeing to take Paris camping. We both know that girl is crazier than you and Rory put together on an 8+ day."

"You know I do know we are friends and yes Paris is crazy but what is an 8+ day?"

"Eight cups of coffee Lorelai it doesn't happen more than once a month if I can help it. When it does you are lucky I don't refuse to serve you like they do a drunk in the pub, because your stories get pretty crazy."

"I am sure they do Luke. Let's get going, thanks so much this was fun. If I come back to the diner with you will you make me a pot of Joe?"

"How many cups have you had today?"

"Two" Lorelai replied innocently.

"Why do I think you are lying" asked Luke as they began leaving the market with there shopping bags in hand, Luke of course carrying both the most bags along with the heaviest bags.

"It won't put me over the limit I swear" bargained Lorelai.

"Ok come on" said Luke "but if I hear stories about naked gnomes and featherless chickens I swear I will never take you word for it again. I will have to resort to the old caffeine counter breath test ok."

"Got it's" she said as they entered the diner together, both thinking how much fun it was going to be spending a night in the woods with their best friend and a wide range of marshmallows. Both were very excited and actually looking forward to the trip which surprised Lorelai because this was camping in the woods and surprised Luke because there was Paris and sugar filled marshmallows.

**So what did you think of this chapter? I am just getting started so I hope you like it. Thanks for all your great reviews please keep giving me feedback and ideas. What did you think of the Lorelai marshmallow rant do you think it was Lorelai-ish? **


	3. Packing

"Rory" Lorelai yelled down the stairs to her daughter.

"What Mum" Rory returned.

"I just realised I don't have any clue at all of what to take camping. I would normally, in this situation draw on past experiences but again no idea. What are you taking?"

"I don't know I was about to ask you the same question."

"Well I was going to take clothes but what kind of clothes do I take? Can I take regular everyday clothes or do I need special camping clothes? Are there certain colours you shouldn't wear in the bush because they attract wild animals? Come on Rory think you must have been preparing for this, reading a book about this kind of thing, a guide to camping perhaps."

"No Mum I am sorry but I am not Paris that would come under the category of one of her crazy antics. I have no recollection of ever reading a book about camping in my life. I never needed to. If it did come up in one if my novels then I don't remember because camping is not really something I ever thought about before. I am a Gilmore remember."

"Ok, your right that is a crazy over prepared Paris trait. I bet she has been packed since we told her the trip was on. You know how to deal with this. We just ring Paris and ask her what we need to take camping. We will get a list of things that will leave us over prepared but we can just leave off a few things."

"Ok Mum no. You really must be freaking out because you over looked the small fact that Paris have never been camping and we know someone who has. We can just ring Luke. He will be able to talk from experience and have us prepared but not over prepared."

"Wow, how come I didn't think of that? You are brilliant my daughter but don't forget where you got that from. I will go ring Luke now."

Lorelai then walked over to the phone and dialled Luke's number.

"Hello Luke's, Luke speaking"

"Yes thank goodness you are there. You aren't busy are you because we have a crisis on our hands Luke."

"No it isn't busy Lorelai what is the matter is everything ok?"

"Yeah no one is hurt or having a baby or anything. Rory and I suddenly had a realisation that we don't have a clue what you take camping. On account of we have never been before."

Luke smiled he had known this call would come he had been anticipating this all day. Though he was surprised at the time, it was only 7.30. He had expected it to be closer to 10pm. Maybe the Gilmore's were a little more organized than he thought.

"Ok Lorelai where on earth did you get the idea that I might think someone would be having a baby? I don't even know anyone who is pregnant so that comment was out of the blue. But I guess that isn't that strange when I think about who I am talking to. Anyway what do you need to know? Ask any questions and I will answer them ok."

"What do you take camping Luke? I mean I know you take clothes, but what kind of clothes? Can I take normal everyday clothes or do I need special camping clothes? Do I need to avoid certain colours because they attract wild animals? And what do we sleep in Luke? I know we sleep in a tent, but then can we just bring a blanket or do we need a sleeping bag? We don't own a sleeping bag Luke; we have never needed a sleeping bag. Where on earth are Rory and I going to find a sleeping bag at 7.30pm, on Friday night, in Stars Hollow?"

"Lorelai settle down ok. Every thing will be fine. You can bring normal clothes. We are only going for one night so wear some comfortable clothes and bring a change for the next day. It can get cold at night so bring a sweater or jacket and something warm to sleep in. There will be no wild animals that will attack you if you are wearing a certain colour, where we are going. As for the sleeping bags I thought ahead. I didn't think you would own a sleeping bag so I brought one for you and Rory. The man at the camping store looked at me quite strange; he had never seen me buy anything pink or purple before. I assumed Paris would be prepared and have brought her own. Along with the clothes you will want you insect repellent, some sunscreen, toothbrush, soap, flannel, hairbrush I guess and maybe a pillow if you want the comfort. Wear comfortable flat bottom shoes. I was also thinking, I think we will need to take your car because mine is only a two passenger. Is that ok?"

"Wow Luke you brought us coloured sleeping bags that is so cool. I might actually enjoy the trip just because of that. You have thought of everything, even the mode of transport. I think it is a good idea to take my car. Thank you so much for all your help. I can't wait. I will see you here tomorrow morning. Bye Luke."

"Bye Lorelai."

With that Luke hung up the phone a thought popping his head. No she wouldn't he thought, she's never been camping but surely she wouldn't.

Ok she would, Luke thought smiling to himself as he pulled up in front of the Gilmore house the next morning. Sitting on the deck were a 2 suitcases one pink one purple, each looking full and ready to go camping. Luke couldn't help but laugh.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy New Year, please review and tell me what you think. **


	4. The Would you rather game

"So what are we suppose to take camping?" asked Lorelai as Luke was still mocking their choice of luggage. Luke was interrupted from answering when a large, expensive looking car pulled into the drive way. Paris got out of the car and Rory went over to help her friend with her gear.

"A pack like that would have been more appropriate" Luke replied as Paris pulled a large pack from the boot of the car.

"That pack says camping to me. Your suitcases on the other hand scream world travel or hotel accommodation"

"Ok Luke I get it Rory and I should have packed in a different bag. But let's not let this ruin our experience. It is what's on the inside that counts right? On the inside of our suitcases we have only things that roar camping."

"Yeah your right" Luke said gruffly "We best get going now if everything is packed in the jeep. The trip will take a little while and we want to be able to put the tents up and down a few times before lunch."

With that Luke and Lorelai walked towards the car. Paris and Rory had already got themselves comfortable in the back seat. Luke was making his way around to the passenger's side when Lorelai said "think quick" and threw him her keys.

"I think you should drive. You know where we are going so it would make thing easier" she explained.

It was around 10.30 when they arrived at the camping spot. The car trip had been fun, with Lorelai, Rory and Paris playing car games. Luke had joined in with the occasional short sentence to keep the girls happy.

The camp site was a beautiful clearing right next to a river. There was nothing domesticated about it at all. No toilets, no showers, no power, just a small flat piece of land. The river was on one side and light bush on the other.

"This is it?" Paris asked expectantly

"Yeah this is it" Luke replied gesturing to his surrounding.

"Ok we can work with this. We can use the bush to the right for a toilet area gather wood for a fire from over there. We can wash dishes in the river and the tents and a campfire would go perfect here." Paris said in planning mode thinking about all the books she had read.

"Well actually we should put the tents over there" Luke said pointing. "It is sheltered more form the winds and it is safer to light a fire over there away from the bush. Your best place to get fire wood is off to the right and that those two tall trees to the north are usually the designated toilet area."

"Ok great that works too" said Paris realising that this was meant to be a learning experience. Though this man may not seem scholar material he had been camping before. He looked like it too she thought.

Rory and Lorelai just stood and watched as the two organised the area. They were still in a little shock that there were on toilet facilities. They had both known they were going camping somewhere other than a camping ground and what that implied. Neither had really thought about the smaller details like the lack of facilities. Both were now quite pleased that they were only staying for one night. That by tomorrow night they would be returned to there warm safe beds.

With the organising done and the Gilmore's recovered from their shock, the team unpacked. It was not until now that Lorelai and Luke actually noticed how much stuff Paris had brought.

"You do know we are only here for one night, don't you" Luke questioned pulling her third pack from the car.

"Yes I just thought I better be prepared for anything. Do you know 17 of people who go camping forget to take something that could have saved them from illness or skin irritation?"

"Amazing" Lorelai chimed in.

After all the unpacking was done Luke set about showing the girls how to set up a tent. The tents Luke had were small two man tents. He had it on good authority that they were the same kind that Chilton owned and used. He stared by setting up one himself telling the girls what he was doing at each step. Once the tent was fully erect he threw them another one.

"Try doing this one by yourself. I will give you step by step instructions."

The girls set to work doing surprisingly well. Lorelai was happy to sit back and watch Luke and the two girls. He seemed completely relaxed in this environment even more so than he did in the diner. He was stranding tolerantly giving the girls tips and answering Paris very specific questions. At one Paris had asked exactly have many times a tent peg should be hammered so that it was secure. Luke had turned to Lorelai who was behind Paris back to give him a number. Lorelai had smiled widely at him and held up seven fingers. Luke replied Paris with about 7 times or until the peg is fully in the ground.

With Luke's help the girls had the second tent up in no time. Lunch was then prepared with Luke again passing on his knowledge to the girls. Again Lorelai watched wondering why Luke was being so helpful and patient. Then she realised nothing much had actually changed Luke was always like this with Rory. Luke was always patient and supportive of Rory and her, kindness replacing the gruffness when least expected.

Later that night the four of them sat round the campfire a lot had been accomplished that day and all were happy to sit by the warm fire under the stars. After lunch Luke had demonstrated how to take down a tent and putting up and down was then practised several times. Then sleeping arrangements had been sorted with the obvious tent parings of Rory and Paris and Lorelai and Luke. Tents had then been furnished (as Lorelai liked to put it) with small rubber mats that were apparently for sleeping on and sleeping bags. Dinner had then been prepared by Rory and Paris under the watchful eye of Luke who deemed the meal a success.

"Another marshmallow" Lorelai offered to no one in particular as she put another on her stick to toast on the now ember dominant fire.

"No thanks" was the common consensus with Luke making some remark that he thought Rory had had two many and that Lorelai had, had nearly double.

"I think I will go to bed now" Paris said looking up form her watch. "It is 9.30 now and the sun is set to rise at 6am. I don't think these tents will do a good job at blocking it out so I guess we will rise then too. I need my 8 hours. Goodnight all"

"Yeah I think I might turn in now too. Go for the whole camping experience of waking up with the sun. Goodnight Mom, night Luke." Rory said getting up to follow Paris.

Half an hour later Luke and Lorelai also set off to bed. They each said there goodnights and drifted off to sleep.

Lorelai woke with a start "Ahhhhhh" she yelled. She had woken to what she thought was a bear in the tent. With Lorelai's little outburst Luke woke too.

"What's wrong" Luke asked as Lorelai looked over at him with a scared look and wide eyes.

" I thought I heard a bear in the tent and it scared me"

"Lorelai I think all those marshmallows might have gone to your head there are no bears around here and we would defiantly know if there was one in the tent."

"But Luke I her a sort of grunt sound that was like a sniffing bear"

Luke laughed a little coming to a realisation "It wasn't a bear Lorelai. It was me I snore I am sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Don't laugh" she said offended " it wasn't funny I was scared"

Just then there was a loud hoot outside. Lorelai scared again rolled over close as she could get to Luke. Luke startled by her sudden movement put his arms around her knowing her move was a plea for comfort.

"What was that" she asked

"It's just an animal Lorelai I think it was an owl. It will be out looking for food. Like Paris spouted out before 45 of the animals in this bush are nocturnal. They are not out to hurt you and if they were I wouldn't let them. You are safe we me animals don't like my gruff, short sentence ways they find me scary. Not to mention the flannel it looks like hunters clothes and animals don't like hunters."

Luke said letting his brain say whatever it wanted. He just wanted to make Lorelai feel better, he didn't know why but whenever she needed his help somehow comforting words flowed from his usually speechless mouth.

"Thanks" Lorelai replied felling better relaxing into Luke's back as he held her and settled her fears. Each was silent for a few minutes Lorelai was thinking about how safe she felt laying this close to Luke. Other times she had been close to a man she had always been afraid they were about to make a move. She had always felt uneasy as if she needed to sleep with one eye open. Now though she felt peaceful, she knew Luke was just being her comforting best friend, he would never do anything she didn't like or that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Luke, I can't sleep will you play the 'would you rather' game with me'" Lorelai asked.

"No" Luke said

"Please Luke, pretty please I can't sleep at the moment and it would be fun. You might even enjoy it."

"What is the 'would you rather game'" Luke grumble. Now enjoying the feel of Lorelai in his arms with her head back so she could smile up at him. He was still holding her because neither of them had made any attempt to move from the embrace.

"Well we each take turns at asking each other questions like would you rather lose an arm or a leg. The other person has to answer and then there may be fun discussions so they can explain there reasoning. The only rule is you can not ask a question you have been asked the questioner can volunteer there answer though. So you better think of the good questions first"

"Leg" Luke said indicating that he had done the inevitable and given in to one of Lorelai's silly antics.

"Interesting, I guess then you could still run the diner and pour me my wonderful cup of coffee every morning. Good choice."

"Yeah then I could continue to poison you day by day with the liquid death. Would you rather get a tattoo or pierce your tongue" Luke asked interested to hear her answer.

"Get a tattoo" Lorelai replied "they are much classier and I could have it somewhere where guests at the inn couldn't see. A tattoo can mean a lot more. Though I would proberly never get one because I am a wimp and I hate pain. Will you give me an answer to that?"

Luke pulled up the arm of the t-shirt he had worn to bed to revel a tattoo on his arm. Lorelai studied it closely looking at the way it moved with the ripple in his arm.

"Wow Luke. How come you have never shown me that before? That is really cool. You look good with a tattoo not that I could have imagined you with one."

The questions continued to be trivial for a while Lorelai asking things like would you rather swim in jelly or noodles and would you rather have to wear a pink tutu or display a flyer at the diner. Luke asking questions like would you rather live in England or Scotland and would you rather have to eat a turkey burger or a chicken salad.

Then without really thinking about it the questions got more serious.

"If the man you loved asked you to give up something would you rather it be coffee or sugar" Luke asked

"Hmmmm" Lorelai thought looking for an answer finding it very hard. "Well I think if he was the man I loved he would not want me to change or give up either of those two things. He would accept me for who I am with my coffee and sugar addictions. Would you rather have to buy Tampons or a pregnancy test for the woman you love?" she asked not knowing what had possessed her to ask such a question. She knew Luke would not answer it was too personal Luke was not going to share this information with her. She had just ruined there fun little game buy asking something too personal, she had made Luke uncomfortable. Any moment now he would remove his arms from around her and make some comment about needing to sleep. But he didn't he thought for a little while and finally said "It wouldn't matter if she is the woman I love I would buy her either. I would proberly buy her anything."

Luke was thinking about the pink sleeping bag he now held in his arms. He would buy Lorelai anything he could afford. He didn't know why he had answered her question though. He was considering letting her go and rolling over to sleep but he couldn't he liked the feel of her warm back against his chest. If he had to bare a little bit of himself to her for it to remain there then so be it. The feeling was too great.

"It's your turn" said bringing him back from his thought.

"Yeah right ok um would you rather a man walk in on you naked or walk in on Kirk naked"

"Uhhhh gross Luke. It would be really embarrassing but I think I would be less affected if someone walked in on me. Man that question gives seriously bad images. Why would you ask such a question, are you trying to scar me for life."

"Sorry Lorelai." He apologised. The truth was he had, had many other questions he had wanted to ask her but he couldn't bring himself to. All of them involved her being with men and while he would have liked it to have been him, the man with Lorelai in his mind was not him. Luke didn't want to think of Lorelai with another man tonight. He couldn't bring himself to ask questions that would make her think about other men to decide the answer. He though one involving Kirk naked would be the safest, at least that didn't involve other men touching her. Tonight at lest she was all his to comfort.

"Ok I have one would you rather have the woman you love to just hold and comfort forever or one night of passion with her knowing you would never see her again." Lorelai asked again knowing she was pushing the boundaries of questions Luke would answer.

Luke just pulled her closer to him and gave his answer so Lorelai had to strain to hear.

"That is easy Lorelai. If I could only have one or the other I would want to hold her forever. I think that would be enough." He said taking a deep breath inhaling the intoxicating smell of her. He was sure it was making him drunk otherwise he would have never said that or continued his answer. "What could be better than getting to hold and comfort the woman you love forever? To smell her hair feel her breath rise and fall with yours. To know that she is yours to hold, that no other man can hold her like you. One night of passion would not be enough if you could have a forever of holding. Knowing that she wanted you to hold her. I mean of course it would be wonderful to be able to do more too but if that was all she wanted then it would be enough. One night of passion with her running off the next day to be with another man would be too painful."

Wow that was a really good answer Lorelai thought. It was so un-Luke-like but it was really good. Had he really pulled her closer before he answered and smelt her hair before he went on? Or was she just imagining this? This question had really screwed with her mind. Half and hour ago she had felt safe and content in the arms of her best friend Luke and now she realised she wanted to be the girl Luke was talking about. She wanted him to think holding him forever was better than one night of passion with her. She wanted to be the one Luke loved. Did she love Luke? Why did she want Luke to love her if she didn't love him? All this was too much for Lorelai to process all she knew was that she felt safe wrapped up in Luke's arms. Maybe she couldn't have it forever but tonight she could with that she closed her eyes and began to drift off the sleep. The small snores that Luke was now beginning to make now sounded comforting and safe. Not the scary bear noise she had woken to. So she fell asleep in his arms reasoning one night of being held by Luke and getting to see him every day after as her best friend, would come between being held forever and one night of passion.

**So tell me what you think. This is my longest chapter ever and had a bit of trouble writing it. Thanks for all you reviews so far. This is not the end I still have ideas. It is just getting them on paper. Someone suggested I get a beta. I am not really sure what that is all about but if any of you would be willing to help out with that it would be great. I know my grammar can get a little random sometimes. I would also like it noted that in this chapter I used Mom instead of Mum. Please review and tell me what you think could be improved in the next chapter. Cheers!**


	5. Changes

Luke awoke feeling warm and fuzzy inside. It was really early and the first rays of sun were only just beginning to light the dim tent. It was about 5.45 Luke guessed the same time he woke every morning; a breakfast crowd waits for no man. He looked down at Lorelai who was still peacefully sleeping a small smile gracing her lips. His arms were still around her tight and he knew he could not move without waking her. He decided rather than attempting to move and having to dash madly to make coffee before she killed him, he would just let her sleep. She would wake up soon enough, even Lorelai would not be able to block out the sun once it had fully risen. He still felt a great peace and contentment at just holding her and remembering there late night chat. He smiled as he thought about the game and her thinking his snoring was a bear. He loved the fact that they had just enjoyed spending time together.

"Luke" Lorelai said as she woke slowly from her sleep.

"Good morning Lorelai" he replied

"Morning Luke, good morning if you get me coffee"

"Yeah ok I'll go make you a cup of coffee, who would I be to try and change your addicted ways and ruin your morning. Therefore ruining your image of camping"

"Thank you Luke but what are you still doing here?"

"Umm well I kind of need my arms back before I can go make your precious cup of life"

"Ok, right, sure" she said considering keeping him there but realising he would see it as very unusual if she did not let him go. He knew how much she liked and needed coffee and deciding that having him there was better than coffee might be construed as more than friendly. She instead let him go feeling a little bit empty and releasing a internal sigh, she distracted herself form this by watching him leave.

"Here you go" he said retuning about ten minutes later with a large cup of steaming coffee.

"Thanks" she said taking a sip and letting out a soft sigh. "Wow I know this proberly sounds strange but I think this tastes better than normal. Just the fact that I was able to wake up in a tent and still have coffee brought to me makes it taste more earned. I feel like I have been rewarded for spending a night in the wild." That and the fact that I now have thing for the guy who made it and thinking about him being all primal over a campfire makes me shiver, she thought to herself.

"Ok Lorelai whatever. I dropped some coffee into Rory and Paris as well, there whole get up with the sun thing didn't quite go as they planned. Now with coffee perhaps they will be able to getup within the next half hour"

"Wow you really are a little bush boy aren't you, not only do you enjoy the bush but you go out of the way to make others enjoy it too."

"If you are trying to tell me I am considerate don't you'll ruin my image. I am just doing what any other man who took you camping would do."

"Stop there Luke or I will call you sweet; the point is no man has ever taken us camping before. Now go don't you have some breakfast or something to cook?"

"Yeah, it will be ready in bout 20 minutes, once you feel awake and alive, like when the coffee has set in come out and get it."

"How do you know I won't be there before it is ready?"

"Because I know you" Luke replied leaving Lorelai again feeling a little empty. Nothing had changed between them everything was still the same she reasoned with her self. Then why did she feel like this when Luke left the tent? Why did she feel as if this morning she didn't need coffee because she had, had the best sleep ever? Why did she want to go out and watch Luke make breakfast? Why did she now all of a sudden just want Luke? Something had changed last night her feelings. Last night had made her realise that she didn't want anyone to be with her best friend Luke she wanted Luke to be her best friend in every sense of the word. She didn't just want him to be there when she needed him she wanted him to be there all the time. She wanted to have him hold her every night like he had last night. She wanted her Luke to really be her Luke and no one else's. But he couldn't be, Luke and her already had a great relationship and she didn't want to ruin there friendship, even if she did love him, friendships last forever that would have to be enough.

Luke thought of Lorelai back in the tent as he carefully flipped the pancakes. He had wanted so much to stay with her but last night would have to be enough. Nothing had changed, he still loved her and she still saw him as her best friend. He didn't have the guts to admit his feelings only to be shot down by her, she would never feel the same way, how could she? She was the most beautiful woman in Stars Hallow, in the world and he was an aging diner man with bad fashion, a receding hair line and short temper. She and Rory were the only people he would do anything for, they brought out the best in him and he felt good when they were around. That was enough, it would have to be enough, it had always been enough, last night changed nothing.

"Morning Mom" Rory greeted as her mother exited the tent to join the crowd by the fire "How did you sleep?"

"Great thanks I actually think I had the best sleep I had in a long time. I feel fantastic but the fact I was given coffee without having to get up could also account to that."

"Your lucky, turns out Paris not only snores but also talks in her sleep. I woke up several times thinking there was a wild animal in the tent."

"My tent mate snored too but I was actually quite nice once I got used to It, you know so loud it drowned out all the other bush sounds." She smiled at Luke as she said this remembering how it was his soft snoring that had got her to sleep.

"Ok" he said grinning at her statement of his snores being nice but wanting to keep his normal image up "so I was the only one there during the bear incident"

"Ha Mom you thought the snoring was a wild animal too, man we need to learn more about animal sounds."

"Ok enough talk of snoring who wants breakfast" Luke asked still trying to sound like his straight no nonsense self.

"Yummy dish them up bush boy" Lorelai grinned at receiving a glare from Luke and snorts of laughter from both Rory and Paris.

"O come on Luke" she continued "you didn't mind when I called you that this morning"

Again Paris and Rory laughed and Luke just chose to ignore the comment and started dishing up pancakes.

"MMMM they were yummy" Lorelai said as she finished her third helping of pancakes.

"Yeah thanks Luke" Rory and Paris both added looking at Luke to show him they appreciated his cooking.

"No problem guys" Luke said happy he could make the girls breakfast away for the busy diner.

"The food out here tastes so good I would have liked to stay another night" Lorelai chimed in.

"Yeah" Paris and Rory agreed.

"Another night wouldn't have been too bad I guess but we all have to get back to reality. How about I show you guy's a good swimming hole down the river and you can have a swim before we pack up. There is also not much food left for lunch so I thought I could take you guys out on the way home how does that sound?" Luke asked not knowing where his suggestion had come from.

"What" Lorelai asked apparently wondering weather she had herd correctly and Luke was volunteering to socialise over lunch.

"Swimming, Lunch" Luke stated again but now more in his normal manner.

"Sounds good to me" Rory said excitedly enjoying the time she was spending in the bush and the company she had.

Paris nodded and Lorelai responded with a bright smile thinking if Luke went swimming he would have to shed his shirt.

"Well here it is" Luke said 10 minutes later as they reached a deep swimming hole in a piece of calm river.

"It's really beautiful" said Lorelai surprised by the beauty and realising she hadn't really swam in a river much before.

Paris and Rory striped down to shorts and bras quickly, they hadn't really thought about swimming when packing but a bra was much like a bikini anyway. They slowly made there way into the water splashing each other and squealing until they finally found the nerve to go under. Luke and Lorelai stood on the bank watching for a while before Lorelai spoke.

"So it's pretty hot are you keen for a dip?"

"No thanks but you go ahead" Luke answered

"Oh come on Luke, how can I trust the water if bush boy doesn't?"

"I trust the water I just don't feel like being submerged in water like a bath, I'm more of a shower person"

"Fine" Lorelai said stripping off her shirt as the other girls had done and approaching the water.

Luke stood and watched as she did so he couldn't believe he had a topless Lorelai in front of him. Her back was so tanned and smooth and he could see her muscles ripple as she edged toward the water. She started to get in by dipping in her big toe then slowly retracting it and looking round to face him.

"Luke are you sure there are no big mean fish or things that bite or eat people in here?"

"Well it's a river of course there are but this is a safe swimming hole, no ones ever been killed here"

"So I could be attacked but if I die I'll be the first"

"Look Lorelai its fine look at Paris and Rory they aren't being eaten by fish are they? Most of the dangerous fish hunt at night but this part of the river doesn't have much food for them anyway. I have tried fishing here once and caught nothing so it is perfectly safe."

With Luke's reassuring Lorelai advances a little further into the water and is now standing in it at knee height. She takes a deep breath and slowly dives in letting the cool water wash over her. Luke thinks she looks like a mermaid her long hair streaming out behind her clear bubbles breaking on the surface of the water. Lorelai makes her way out to the girls and then returns to the shallows where she can talk to Luke. As she reaches the swallows a thought comes too her head. Before Luke realises what is happening he is being showered with water and Lorelai is grinning up at him.

"Lorelai" he says trying to sound angry "what's that for?"

"You just looked so hot sitting on the bank and you said you liked showers better then baths so you know" Lorelai said thinking to herself at the same time that it was a clever pun. He looked hot as in heated and hot as in mmmmmmmmm. She stopped her self before she let her thoughts get to far.

"Man" he said stopping mid sentence and looking down into the water worried look on his face.

"Quick Lorelai there's a fish"

With that Luke got the reaction he had hoped for Lorelai shot out of the water as fast as she could and threw her arms around Luke. The second part was unexpected but Luke put his arms around a hysterical Lorelai as he burst in laughter.

"Why are you laughing" she asked a little annoyed he thought her almost getting eaten by a fish funny.

"There was no fish I was just joking I wanted to get you back for the shower."

With that Lorelai hit him and Paris and Rory who were by this time also back on the bank due to the fish scare, laughed away nervousness, that the fish infested waters had brought on.

An hour later when all the gear was packed up and everyone had forgiven Luke the four jumped into the car and headed off.

"So where are we going for lunch" Lorelai asked her stomach rumbling on cue.

"Well there's a little restaurant not far from here I am sure you will like"

"Really? How far?" Lorelai questioned eager to feed the demanding gremlins in her stomach.

"Here we are now" Luke said pulling into a MacDonald's and finding a park.

"Yum you know us well" said Rory ad Lorelai in unison

"What are you going to eat 'Mr Red Meat was sent to kill'?" Lorelai inquired again

"They sell salads and stuff"

Another hour later after Lorelai and Rory had ordered and consumed massive amounts of food, that if Luke hadn't of known them well would have said they were buying just cause he was footing the bill and he and Paris had, had a respectable amount of food they all got back into the car and headed peacefully back to Stars Hallow and real beds.

Lorelai walked up to the diner and open the door as she had done every morning since forever. It had been a week since the camping trip and Rory was now on the school camping trip leaving Lorelai alone for a whole week. Things between her and Luke had been much the same since they had returned though she found herself finding more and more excuses to touch him and feel the softness and comfort of his skin against hers. Lorelai had also noticed that she had been taking more time to look at him and check him out as he walked away if you add to that the day dreams and night dreams you could pretty much say lots had changed for Lorelai but nothing had changed in there relationship.

"Hey" Luke greeted cheerfully as she entered.

"Hey" she replied smiling at him and taking a seat knowing her coffee would be there soon.

"Here you go anything else with that today?" Luke said handing her, her coffee and trying not to tremble as her hand grazed his. Nothing much had changed between him and Lorelai since the camping trip though it seemed that they touched more often though this could just be his imagination due to the fact that when they did touch he felt like he got a small electric shock a good one of course. Also he had been thinking of her more, her beautiful wet body as she ran from the water to his arms and the warm feeling of holding her.

"Hello Luke" Lorelai said pulling him form his thoughts.

"Sorry what was that" he asked realising she was expecting him to answer her question.

"We were off in space there for a minute weren't we? I was just asking if maybe I could take you out to dinner tonight to thank you for the camping trip."

"Uh yeah, you don't have to but that would be nice I guess" Luke said trying to hide his excitement of getting to spend a whole dinner alone with just Lorelai. Her company was great and they always found something fun to talk about even though Luke would proberly pretend the topic was dumb. He knew she could always tell he liked it that was the way they were.

"Great" she said smiling at him "how about you come by my house around 7 I promise I will take you out and am not attempting to cook"

"Sounds good" he replied

"Ok see ya then, bye"

"Bye Lorelai" he said a large grin spreading across his face as he watched her leave.

Lorelai too wore a wide grin. Wow I must be getting good she thought to herself mission impossible 2 complete.

**Thank you for all the reviews and ideas sorry it took longer to update. I have been busy with summer holidays and didn't want to try and rush it. Keep the reviews and ideas coming as you can see I have tried to use some of the ideas and advice. Hope you like this chapter. If some of the stuff about swimming in the river is different than it should be sorry I tried not to make it too detailed because I have never been out of New Zealand so would have no idea what kind of rivers are in America. Anyway hoped you liked and you want me to update. :)**


	6. Restaurant rally

Lorelai paced nervously around her bedroom trying to clear her clouded mind. She had been ready for a good half an hour but was now analysing her outfit. She had felt quite confident when she put it on it looked fantastic and she felt comfortable wearing it. Then after a tenth look in the mirror she began to wonder if it was too dressy. What if Luke thought it looked like a date outfit, what if he thought, that she thought it was a date. She didn't think that this was a date, just dinner, dinner with her best friend Luke who had been so kind and taken them camping. What if Luke got the wrong idea though, if she wore something too dressy he might think that and think that she wanted to date him, which she did. That couldn't happen Luke didn't like her that way he would just feel sorry for her that she couldn't get a boyfriend and it would make things awkward. Maybe she should go change she thought but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Lorelai walked to the door slowly hoping that all would go well she just needed to loosen up and enjoy a night out with Luke if she cooled down this could be lots of fun.

"Hey" she said smiling as she opened the door.

"Hey" he replied trying to hide his tenseness. Luke had been waiting for a moment like this since the day he had meet Lorelai. He had always wanted to get to pick her up and go out for dinner on a date, granted this wasn't a date but it was dinner with her. This was better than a date with anyone else in the world. He'd had a hard time getting ready he didn't want to get too dressed up so that she would think he thought it was a date. That could complicate there friendship. He wanted to wear something nice though so she would know he hadn't just pulled out a shirt at random. He thought he had succeeded and her next comment confirmed she liked what he had chosen.

"You scrub up good Luke, who would of thought bush boy owned a razor"

"Thanks your looking pretty sharp your self" he replied hoping she didn't think his outfit was too dressy and noticing that hers was very stunning.

"So where are we going for dinner" he questioned.

"Well you see me and Rory came up with this great idea of a 'Restaurant rally' and I thought we would try it out since Rory and I haven't yet due to having such a great place to eat already."

"Right so a crazy Gilmore dinner. Do I dare ask what a 'Restaurant rally' involves?"

"Well you see we take a timer in the car with us set at a certain amount of minutes which we decide. We then star driving in which ever direction we like and once the timer goes off we stop at the next food place we see."

"Did I ever tell you your crazy?" Luke questioned "you know we could end up in a salad bar or some place equally as healthy"

"Yes but it will be fun and besides that's why I have a cheese burger stuffed in my purse"

"Ok it is so crazy it might just be a little fun I guess especially if it is a healthy restaurant and I get to watch you eat something that won't kill you some day" Luke said smiling a little amused by Lorelai's very original antics.

"It will be fun and it would be even funnier if we had to stop at a meat house and I got to watch you eat one fork full of meat at a time as if it was your last supper."

"Ok whatever because it proberly would be red meat does kill you. I would be committing suicide one forkful at a time. Anyway how many minutes shall we set the timer for?"

"I was thinking 34 that gives us time to get a little way from Stars Hallow I guess to places we don't know"

"Sure lets do it then because I know a Gilmore is always hungry and I want to get some food into you before too long."

With that they headed out to Lorelai's jeep and both jumped in. Lorelai placed a small, white, twisting egg timer on the dashboard and set it to 34 before starting up and backing out the driveway.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" Lorelai counted down as the timer reached it's final second. "Right Luke I guess that's our place" she said as they approached the car park of a restaurant looking place.

"Yeah" Luke replied his tenseness now shooting through the roof as he realised where they were and what the people inside would assume.

"Sniffy's Tavern" Lorelai said reading the sign on the building as they got closer "Have you ever been here before?"

"Yeah actually I have" replied Luke "I come here quite often" he continued hoping she might want to go some place completely new that neither had ever gone before but also knowing she was pretty set on her 'Restaurant rally'.

"Wow really" asked Lorelai excited "is the food good?"

"Yeah the food is great"

"Cool well come on our dinner awaits us I hope they have a table already I am starved"

With that Luke followed Lorelai into the restaurant wondering what events and greetings might await them.

**Hope you like this chapter I had fun writing it. Thanks for the reviews keep then coming it really encourages me to update faster and gives me inspiration. Just to clarify for one of you who thought I was on winter break New Zealand is in the southern hemisphere meaning right now it is summer. We don't have a white Christmas we have a summer Christmas. Oh and I have no idea how long it would take to get form Lorelai's to Sniffy's so I just chose a random number sorry.**


	7. Realisations

"Lucas how lovely to see you it's been a while" Masiy greeted while giving Luke a hug.

Wow thought Lorelai Luke must come here really often if he is on first name basis and allows the staff to hug him.

"Yeah Masiy it's good to see you too. This is my friend Lorelai" he responded politely, gesturing towards Lorelai while introducing her.

"Lorelai how nice to meet you Luke has never brought any of his girlfriends to meet us before"

"Oh no I am not his girlfriend just his best friend. I actually brought Luke here as a thank you he took my daughter, her friend and I camping."

"O my, Lucas took you camping you must be special I remember in high school one of his girlfriends wanted him to take her camping. He wouldn't though said it was his alone thing or for spending time with the guys. I believe he was adamant that the only woman he would ever take camping would be his wife and of course his children if he got there. Anyway enough of the old stories what made you chose to come to Sniffy's tonight."

Luke was looking quite embarrassed now she had pretty much told Lorelai that she was the first girl he had ever taken camping. That he thought of her as more special than anyone else which he did but still. Maybe it would be ok though I mean she was his best friend and he didn't have a girlfriend so she should be the most important woman in his life right hopefully she wouldn't read into this, hopefully they could just have a nice dinner and Masiy would quit it with the old stories.

"Well we actually chose the restaurant at random. I thought it would be fun to set a timer and stop at the first restaurant we got to after so we could go somewhere new. I guess Luke has been here a lot though you seem to know him well"

"Yeah I've known Luke all his life my husband and I were close friends if his parents"

"Yeah thanks Masiy for sharing all about me with Lorelai but maybe you could seat us before you willingly give her more information that she can mock me with. O and before she eats her arm Lorelai Gilmore is always hungry."

"OK Lucas would you like your usual table" replied Masiy noticing that Luke had said this was Lorelai Gilmore the only woman he had ever mentioned to her. This must be the lady who ran the inn and consumed unhealthy amount of coffee. Of course why hadn't she known that when he said Lorelai that was defiantly not a common name. She had a child named Roy who she had raised alone at only sixteen. She also had a funny sense of humour and Luke complained that her wit was terrible but the grin that broke across his face whenever he talked about Lorelai or Rory told otherwise. She could see too that Luke and Lorelai had a special friendship by the way they interacted with each other as she was leading them to there table Lorelai was trying to get Luke to agree to ordering the unhealthiest thing on the menu.

"Here you go" said Masiy gesturing to Luke's normal table even though he had not yet confirmed that it was indeed where they wanted to sit.

"Thank you" Luke replied as he took his usual seat and Lorelai also seated across from him. "We might take a while to decide and when we do Lorelai will proberly order enough for five people and expect it to be here in under 10 minutes because her stomach is about to come up her throat and eat her tongue" Luke continued getting a smile from Masiy.

"Actually tonight I am so hungry that I think I will order enough for six people and that's not counting the desert or the five cups of coffee." She fired back.

Masiy laughed

"Geez Masiy don't encourage her she gets enough encouragement from her daughter who she teaches this stuff to"

"Ok Lucas, I will send someone out to get your order shortly. Enjoy your evening and make sure you don't leave without saying good bye"

The dinner continued to be nice with pleasant conversation and large amounts of food consumed. Lorelai got to meet Buddy and as they left Masiy made them promise to return for dinner again.

"Wow" Said Lorelai as they reached the car "that meal was fantastic I think you got some competition there"

"Right" replied Luke looking over at her as they each slid into their seats "I'm not surprised you thought it was good you practically had everything on the menu how could you not find something you liked"

"Hey" she defended "I didn't even have half the menu I had nothing from the salad part and I would watch out if I were you, you wouldn't want to want to lose your best customer"

"I think I could cope losing my best customer but my best friend would be sadly missed" Luke replied a little embarrassed he had got sentimental. Stuff like this was not meant to pop into there normal flirtatious banter.

"Aww thanks Luke I don't think I could live without your coffee and you are a pretty good friend" she replied knowing that her and Luke were great friends who meant a lot to each other but happy also to her him verbalise it, something that he didn't do very often it reassured the fact.

They sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way back to Lorelai's both in there own thoughts about how fantastic the night had been.

"So here we are" Lorelai said pulling into her driveway wondering where to go from here. If this was a first date which it wasn't, she would send the man home not wanting to invite him in and complicate things. But this wasn't a first date and she could invite her friend Luke in for a drink. Of course if it had of been a date she proberly would have done so anyway because the night had gone so fantastic.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" she asked hoping he would accept not wanting him to leave yet.

"Sure" he replied not wanting to leave yet, enjoying her company and the warm feelings her laugh gave to him.

With that Lorelai and Luke made there way inside, Lorelai going to the kitchen and returning to meet Luke at the couch with two beers. Lorelai passed one to Luke her hand brushing against his finger as she did sending shivers up her spine that cause her to look up and meet his eye. They stood for a second transfixed by each others intensive gazes before Luke took Lorelai's hand in his and pulled her onto the couch.

He rested their hands together on his lap not wanting to let hers go and realising she was making no protest.

"So" Luke said a little uncomfortable with the situation but also feeling safe and comfortable with her hand in his.

"So" said Lorelai wracking her brains for a topic of conversation while trying to ignore the how wonderful her hand felt bundled up in his. "Were we really the first woman you have ever taken camping?" she continued wanting desperately to know the answer. She had been thinking about it for much of the car trip home.

"Well yes" said Luke taking a long sip of his beer trying to hide the fact that there was much more he wanted to say.

"Wow so why did you take us then if you didn't want to."

"That's just it Lorelai I don't know why but I did want to take you. Rory is like a daughter to me, and you, you are so important to me I think I would do anything for you Lorelai" replied Luke. He knew he had said too much, that she could read into this, that this wasn't like him he hid his feelings from her, that's just what he did. This statement went against everything he had been trying to hide and deny all these years. Sure she might drop it and think nothing of him saying this, then again she was more likely to question him until he broke and she found out everything.

"Wow" said Lorelai again lost for words, was he really implying what she thought he was? In the 'would you rather game' he confessed that he would do anything for the woman he loved was he really implying that he loved her. If he was implying that which way did he mean? Did he love her as his best friend or did he mean that she was the woman he loved, his soul mate, she really needed to find out. "Would you rather buy me tampons or a pregnancy test?" she asked looking him straight in the eye so he knew what his answer would confirm. She smiled at him to indicate that she was ok and ready for his answer though inside she was nervous she just wanted to know. Was it really possible for her to have her best friend as hers only? Did he really feel the same way could she really get what she had just found out she had always wanted?

Luke took another sip of his beer thinking of how to answer the question. She had smiled at him right that had to be a good sign that she wanted this right she was happy about what his statement had implied and wanted to know for sure. Or was she just being her normal cheeky self grinning at him as if his feelings were just a joke? No it couldn't be she would silly about something this serious, but was it really possible that she felt the same way? Should he answer her truthfully and risk finding out, all the facts were there the persistent questions and the smile of encouragement could it really be that Lorelai Gilmore actually liked Luke Danes?

"Well" he said finally getting up the courage to speak "I guess it wouldn't really matter"

O my god thought Lorelai he loves me Luke Danes loves me. Not knowing what to do but knowing she had to say something in return she tried to think of something witty to say in reply but realised perhaps this was a time to be serious. The look on Luke's face as he answered her question told her he was baring all to her and she needed to give him something honest back. "Do you think we could call tonight our first date?" she asked him squeezing the hand that was still in hers.

"Yeah" he replied broad grin crossing his face "I really wanted tonight to be a date"

"Me too" she replied falling into his tight embrace. They stayed this way for a while no words needing to be spoken both knowing they had come to the same realisation.

**Sorry I took awhile to update it took me ages to figure out how to write this. I didn't want Luke to seem to OOC but then he needed to open up to Lorelai. Please tell me what you think and I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	8. Premission granted

They held each other for a long time both content in the comfort from the other and there own excited thoughts. Eventually Lorelai pulled away a little to look into Luke's eyes.

"Do you want to kiss me Danes?" she asked mischievous grin on her face as if it were a challenge.

Instead of answering Luke bent his head slowly and touched his lips to her's. He hoped she would feel the passion that the kiss held and realise how long he had waited for this, that his kiss would say everything he couldn't find the words for. It did the kiss was amazing.

"MMMMMMm Lucas" Lorelai moaned into the kiss causing Luke to pull away instantly.

"Hey you want this to continue you don't call me that" he said almost sounding stern but unable to hide the large grin that his face housed.

"You would really stop that just because I called you Lucas" she asked already knowing the answer.

"No it was worth a try though. I actually think it sounds kind of sexy when you say it like that" he replied grinning again as he leaned in to resume their activities.

They continued to explore each others mouths for a while Lorelai running her hands up and down Luke's chest and back, Luke keeping his on her waist not knowing how far he should go without permission.

"Hey" Lorelai interrupted as she realised his hands hadn't moved "you can touch me you know I give you permission here I will give you a little help" she continued smiling and moving his hand to cup her breast.

"Wow" Luke sighed "I can't believe this, it is amazing, you are amazing but I think I should go now"

"You're right Luke this is amazing but I don't think you should go. Can you please just stay and hold me tonight like you did on the camping trip? That night I had the best sleep ever."

Luke looked at Lorelai and the sincere look she had in her eye. They were both tired and Luke knew he too would sleep better with her in his arms.

"Ok" he agreed taking her hand in his and letting her lead the way to her room.

"You know Luke" she said as they made their way up the stairs "tonight you are here cause I want you here to hold me, there will be other nights in the future. I just want you to know that I want you as mine. I want you to be my best friend in everyway possible I want as my Luke the way it should be" she finished nervously not knowing if he got what she was trying to say realising she was babbling.

"I know" he replied understanding that she was trying to say this was not going to be a forever of holding that they would have both nights of passion and intimate holding sessions. "And in my heart Lorelai I always have been your Luke" she just continued to lead him upstairs knowing enough had been said.

They entered her bedroom and Luke looked at her not knowing what to do next. She smiled back at him amazed by the situation knowing he was waiting for her cue on what to do like a gentleman. He was a real gentleman, if this was anyone but Luke she couldn't ask them to stay without expectations but he could be totally trusted. He had showed this earlier buy waiting to be asked to feel her up and then suggesting he leave not because he didn't want her, because quite frankly they could both tell he did but because he wanted her to be comfortable with the situation. Luke was her best friend and he was showing that tonight by letting her take the lead.

"How about you strip down to your boxers to get a bit more comfortable to sleep" she suggested knowing the bed was going to be hot not only with the summer weather but with two people occupying it.

"Ok" he said slowly removing his clothes as she also striped down and redressed in some summer pyjamas. Once fully dressed and seeing he had also finished she walked back over to him and took his hand. She stood for a minute admiring the new view of her shirtless diner man then she gave him a small kiss and led him to bed.

They snuggled up together under the covers Lorelai's back to Luke's chest his arms around her protectively.

"Goodnight Luke" Lorelai said wiggling even further into his embrace.

"Goodnight Lorelai" Luke said kissing her hair softly "I'll see you in the morning"

"I like the sound of that" she said grabbing one of his hands and resting them together on her belly.

"So do I goodnight my crazy coffee addict"

"Goodnight my grumpy diner owner"

"Hey you might have to find a new name for me now; having everything I have ever wanted might make me less grumpy"

"Awww be careful I might have to call you my little softie"

"You wouldn't dare" he replied softly close to her ear "I have the coffee"

"You're right I wouldn't but it's not just coffee you can refuse me now" she said through a wide grin and with that Luke grinned too. Both drifted off to sleep this way dreaming of what other things could happen between them and how amazing what already had happened was.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I am finding it harder and harder to write but I still have one or two ideas up my sleeve so bear with me and please give me some feed back and ideas. Thanks for all your reviews and keep em' coming thanks. **


	9. Emergancy call

Luke grinned, something he was doing more and more often, as he looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. He felt so full and content knowing now that he had her. He knew that last night everything had not been discussed but they had come to an understanding, they both wanted something more than friendship. He watched as Lorelai sighed softly in her sleep and wondered what she was thinking of. He had, had amazing dreams last night. Similar ones had graced his sleeping mind before but now with her in his arms all night, they seemed all the more real. He slowly ran his fingers through her soft hair and breathed in her scent, wanting to remember as much about her now as he could before she woke up and laughed at his sentimental side. As if on cue Lorelai stirred catching him in the act and turned around in Luke's arms to face him.

"Morning" she said voice thick with sleep and a touch of excitement about having Luke in her bed.

"Morning" he replied hoping she would let his sentiment slide.

"Did you have a good sleep" she asked knowing he was a little embarrassed that she had caught him admiring her.

"Yes best sleep in a while"

"Me too" she confirmed looking at the clock next to the bed and realising something.

"Luke you should be at the diner how am I meant to get my daily fix if my coffee man doesn't open up his shop."

"Something's are more important" he replied "And Caesar is opening up for me this morning"

"How did Caesar know to open up you didn't know you were going to spend the night"

"He always does today so everything worked out well"

"Yes it has I can take a shower and then we can go to the diner for breakfast"

"We don't need to Lorelai I can make you breakfast and coffee here"

"I don't have any food and I want to get breakfast from the diner"

"I will buy some while you shower and it will be exactly the same as food from the diner"

"I want to go to Luke's, Luke"

"Lorelai I am Luke of Luke's diner. I can make you whatever you want it will be exactly the same"

"I don't just go to the diner for you or the food or the coffee Luke, I like the whole diner atmosphere."

"OK I give up but I won't be able to sit with you if you want me to cook you breakfast"

"Ohh come on Luke you can go in make us breakfast and come out and sit with me"

"I could but the town will start asking questions Lorelai. They will want to know what we are. Are we friends with benefits, girlfriend boyfriend, partners or do we deny everything and go with just friends"

"Well Luke you have always been a friend with benefits for me, you have the coffee buddy. And if people ask questions why don't we just say we are dating or together"

"I like the sound of that, Lorelai and I are together. By the way speaking of dating will you go on a second date with me tonight?"

"I would love too. What did you have in mind?" she said leaning in for a kiss still stunned that this was Luke and they could now behave like this and how good this felt.

"Well we could go out to a restaurant or I cook could you dinner here and maybe we could watch a movie afterwards" he suggested shyly not knowing if she would like the suggestion.

That is so sweet Lorelai thought he is already thinking about our second date.

"Well I would really like it if you cooked me dinner but I want to choose any movie involved"

"Of course" Luke replied kissing her as if to seal the date "Now go get ready so we can have breakfast together before the diner gets too busy"

She kissed him once more slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Luke watching as she walked away. Man he thought to himself so much has changed in just a day, I am now with Lorelai.

"Hello" said the voice on the end of the phone "this is the Chilton camping group"

"OK great is Rory Gilmore there please, I am her mother Lorelai"

"Sure Lorelai I will just grab her for you"

"Thank you"

Lorelai hears rustling and questioning going on in the background and then hears her daughter's voice on the phone.

"Mom" Rory asked sounding worried "Has something happened, are you hurt"

"No honey everything is fine"

"Well why did you ring then we're camping this is an emergency number"

"There is defiantly an emergency Rory I have a date tonight and I need you to tell me what to wear. It's really important he is cooking me dinner at home"

"You have a date wow and it is a first date but he is already cooking for you mom this must be serious"

"Yeah I think it is serious, but um it is not the first date"

"Mom I have been away like two days when have you had time for a first date?" Rory asked astonished.

"It was last night"

"Wow two dates in two days he must really like you too. Hang on weren't you going to take Luke out for a thank you diner last night. How could you blow off Luke for a date Mom, he is your best friend."

"I didn't sweetie, I took Luke out for a thank you diner"

"So you rushed the dinner so you could be home in time for your date, that's just as bad Mom"

"No Rory I didn't give Mommy a bit of slack I took Luke on a nice full length dinner. I did not blow him off I did not go on a date afterwards and I did not go on a date before hand"

"OK well then how did you go on a date last night, O my gosh, O my gosh. Mom you and Luke" she said yelling excitedly down the phone.

"Yeah honey for going to a smart people school it took you a while. Now focus remember the next date is set for tonight"

"Ok but how did this happen? Do the town know?"

"Well when we got back from dinner at Sniffy's a restaurant where Luke knew the owners we were talking about what one of them had said. See Maisy said that in high school Luke had sworn he would never take a woman aside from his wife or daughter camping. So we were at home and I asked why he took us and he said because he would do anything for me. So I asked him would you rather buy me tampons or a pregnancy test"

"Mom" Rory said interrupting shocked by her moms questioning because she didn't have the appropriate background.

"OK right well just to clarify we played would you rather when we were camping and I asked Luke if he would rather by tampons or a pregnancy test for the woman he loved. He said it wouldn't matter because if she was the woman he loved he would do anything for her"

"Wow Mom" Rory said interrupting again seeing where the story was leading.

"Yeah so anyway when I asked him after the dinner he said it wouldn't matter. So I asked if tonight was a date, he said he wanted it to be so we kissed and now we are together. All the town knows because we walked to breakfast hand in hand together and he sat with me for breakfast. No one asked any questions but there were a lot of whispers that got glares from Luke when he wasn't looking at me. The two biggest town gossips were there that's how I'm certain everybody knows"

"Mom I am so happy for you, wait did you say you walked together to breakfast?"

"Yes" Lorelai replied seeing exactly where her daughters train of thought was going she continued quickly "he stayed last night but nothing happen he just held me all night I had such a good sleep"

"Cool" Rory said excitedly thinking about all the chemistry she had seen between her mom and Luke over the years. "Who would have known Luke could be such a softie"

"I know but focus now Rory I need you to help me pick an outfit, nothing happened last night and tonight if the right outfit is not selected it might not happen tonight either"

"Gross Mom I don't want to know that my mother is planning on getting some tonight"

"OK Rory but there will be sometimes when you and I will both know the other is getting some. Our wedding nights for example, then I guess there is the wedding anniversary and"

"OK Mom I get the point I guess it is better that I am here and I don't have to hear the result of years of flirting and built up sexual tension"

"Yeah anyway Rory, outfit, what should I wear"

"Mom this is Luke he will love you in what ever you wear but I suggest your nice jeans and one of your cute low cut t-shirts. Now I have to go I am getting the evils form quite a few teachers right now, I think the excited screaming might have tipped them off that this was not an emergency."

"Thank you so much honey I love you the outfit sounds perfect and maybe you could tell them I had a baby named Luke if they get mad. I am involved in the school so little know one could try to tell you I wasn't pregnant just remember to get Paris on side first she would know I saw her last weekend."

"Bye Mom, have fun with Luke tonight"

With that a dial tone sounded at the other end of the phone and Lorelai was left in her bedroom smiling widely. She now had the perfect outfit to wear for Luke and she knew that her daughter was just as happy as she was about her new relationship or should she say change in relationship with Luke.

**Hey hope you like this chapter like I said the further I get into this story the harder it is to write that is why my updates are taking longer. Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. I was thinking if you wanted more conflict I could try writing Max into this story as a teacher on the camping trip. DO you like this idea? If so would you like Max and Lorelai to have a history or would you like them to be meeting for the first time. This detail is up to you the readers it is like a pick your own adventure so please decide. Thank you once again **


	10. Dinner Date

Finally Lorelai thought as she herd a knock on the door and rushed to answer it. She had been ready for quite some time and sitting on the couch thinking about what might happen tonight was not doing much for her patience. She felt like a small child at Christmas Luke being the present she had been waiting to unwrap since it had been placed under the tree. She opened the door and smiled as Luke stood on the other side several grocery bags in each hand.

"Hello" Lorelai greeted gesturing for him to enter and as she stood back from the door.

"Hey" he said entering and putting down the bags in the entrance as they were getting heavy even for his standards.

"Looks like you brought enough food to feed The Beach Boys and all their groupies"

"Yeah I know you well and you didn't come in for lunch today so I thought maybe you hadn't eaten since breakfast"

"Did you miss me?"

"No I just noticed you didn't come by for lunch like usual" he said a little defensibly thinking it sounded lame that he missed he when he had only seen her at breakfast even though it was the truth.

"You missed me" she said again teasingly wanting him to admit it.

"Ok I missed you" he said giving in like they both knew he would.

"I missed you too" she said leaning in and giving him a confident kiss that lasted for several seconds.

"If I had of known that would be the response I would have given in sooner" he said leaning in to kiss her again feeling more confident since last night. Now knowing she would stop him if she wanted to.

"You shaved" Lorelai stated pulling away form the kiss stroking her fingers over his now naked cheek.

"Yes I shaved for you, you like" he replied the felling of her hand against his cheek reward enough for the act as it intensified the sensation.

"I like, but I like the stubble look too, if I had of known we were using razors I would have saved for you too" she replied wide smile on her face and wicked a glint in her eye.

Luke returned her smile wondering why the statement hadn't embarrassed him. He was pleased they were both more relaxed and could flirt healthy with each other. He gave her one more kiss on the lips then led her into the kitchen along with his bags. He placed the bags on the counter and began to pull out various items. Lorelai stood behind him watching carefully asking what's that several times as a foreign object was placed on the bench. Luke indulged her loving that she was standing so close and that he got to prepare her this special meal.

"Your oven does work right?" Luke questioned as he opened it to check it cleanliness and pulled out a pink sock.

"What you need an oven to cook, I though you where a magic man who could fry a meat patty with an intense stare" she replied sarcastically while showing him that it had to be turned on at the wall.

"Would you like to help me cook?" Luke questioned not knowing weather it was a wise idea for three reasons. 1# stories of her previous cooking experience 2# the cleanliness of her oven, when her house was a mess showing it wasn't used often not to mention the sock 3# the feeling he had now every time she was in touching distance might cause him to burn something.

"Hey you said you would cook me dinner that means you cook beside, I think I would rather watch the view seem rather nice" she said taking a seat at the kitchen table as Luke chuckled at her response and began cooking his lady her banquet .

Three bum pinches, five kissing sessions and a broken jar later the food was put on the table. Although Lorelai had originally said she didn't want to help, she soon decided it looked fun and changed her mind. She proceeded to help and distract Luke in various ways all of which he enjoyed. Even when she decided to use get a piece of pasta and do the thing where it came out her nose and mouth at the same time.

They took a seat at either side of her table and looked at all the food around them. There was a pizza Luke had made not even buying a base with various yummy toppings and lots of cheese as Lorelai was in charge of that, next was fresh fettuccini with a nice tomato and olive sauce, then there was a potato salad which Lorelai had drenched in dressing and a large chocolate coffee cake for desert that Luke had promised he would at least try. Both were glad they had chosen to cook at home as the bonding time, it had allowed them was nice. They didn't need to go out to a restaurant and talk for hours on end to get to know the other person. Lorelai knew more about Luke than anyone else in town and Luke knew Lorelai almost better than himself. They needed to hang out and talk still, but doing it in this environment left them more room to flirt and discover the more intimate and playful side to their relationship. Lorelai noticed that Luke had opened right up and that she was more relaxed than she had ever seen him. She liked the fact that he could be soft and caring around her while still keeping his gruff nature.

"Wow I'm full" Lorelai said smiling at Luke and slouching in her chair as she observed the now almost empty table.

"I'm really not surprised you ate a lot, I am glad you enjoy the strange combo"

"Yeah it was great I can tell you planned it with me in mind"

"Well actually I was thinking of the cookie monster off of Sesame Street but I am glad you liked it" he said with a wide smile that faded a little when Lorelai threw a piece of the remaining cake at him.

"That was uncalled for buddy" she said thinking his reference was funny and astonished that he knew about Sesame Street, but trying to sound serious. "I think for that you should have to eat another piece of cake"

"No"

"Yes" she replied coming slowly towards him piece of cake in hand

"No" Luke said again as she go closer still

"Yes" she said taking the cake and rubbing it around his mouth in one smooth movement.

"Geez Lorelai I don't even like the cake"

"No but I do" she said moving closer and removing some of the cake with her finger which she them proceeded to lick as Luke watched on. She then moved her head closer to his giving him a kiss on the lips and then all around his mouth removing the cake and icing.

"Yummy you taste good like this" she said having removed all the cake and returning to his lips.

"MMMMmm" was all Luke could reply enjoying the result of one of Lorelai crazy little acts.

A short while later when the table was cleared and the dishes were done, mostly due to Luke though Lorelai did cheer him on. Luke turned to Lorelai and looked at her expectantly.

"So what movie did you get to watch?"

"Um well about that" Lorelai replied looking a little guilty. Oh no Luke thought what have I got myself into by the looks of her what I am going to have to watch will be pretty bad.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and all your reviews were great. Without them I don't know weather you are liking the story or not so without them there is no point writing it. Thanks for your feedback on Max I decided not to go for it cause ** **like it as just a Lorelai , Luke story and everyone does the bring back an ex thing. This will continue to be a fluffy Lorelai Luke story but I think it is almost done there will be one possibly 2 more chapters because I already have my last line in mind. Thanks again. Please review.**


	11. Paper, Scissors, Rock

**This chapter contains M rated material proceed with precaution.**

"I didn't get a movie" Lorelai confessed

"Why not, you love movies" Luke asked a little confused by her actions.

"I thought we could find something better to do than watch a movie. I know maybe we could play a game. Please Luke, can we?" she asked excitedly thinking about why she had decided not to get a movie, thinking of the last game they had played together and where this one might lead them, thinking about where she wanted this one to lead them.

"Sure" Luke replied he too thinking of their last game and that this time Lorelai would be bound to choose one that would take advantage of their dating status. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking paper, scissors, rock" Lorelai replied with much enthusiasm and a playful glint in her eyes.

"OK and by the look of it the rules are modified"

"Yes but it will be fun and you will like it"

"OK lets go sit on the couch and you can tell me your crazy rules" he said taking her hand and leading her into the living room where they sat down together.

"So what will happen is, if you beat the other person you get to ask them any question you want. If we both play the same thing we each remove a piece of clothing of the other person's request. That cuts out the little things like watches and rings. Oh and if you refuse to answer a question the other person may give you a love bite where ever they want."

"Wow you have been thinking hard haven't you" replied Luke with a smile as he thought about Lorelai nibbling on his chest to leave her mark. "Ok I will play if we change the love bite thing to anywhere that can't be seen in our present clothes" Luke bargained because although Lorelai had a amazing affect on him a small part of his brain was still telling him that he worked in a diner and nobody else should have to see Lorelai and his fun.

"Ok but you might make a girl think you were trying to get something" Lorelai replied playfully giving him a short kiss to seal the rules of the game. As she pulled away she whispered into his ear a final reassurance that she felt comfortable and safe and that he was allowed to think of her like that which made Luke turn a little red.

"Lets start" he encouraged as he tried not to smile at Lorelai, who was giggling at his embarrassment. She really was the greatest and this game would be fun as everything with Lorelai was. He was feeling more relaxed now knowing he would have the courage to ask her if he could touch her because he now felt sure that she would tell him if she didn't want him to. They both knew she had a beautiful body and Lorelai had pretty much told him he was allowed to want to see it. Even better she had thought up a game that would probably allow him to do so. She must also want to see him this thought just made him smile more. He knew they had seen each other before in little clothing, swimming and last night but this was different he couldn't help but think that this was Lorelai's way of introducing a more physical yet intimate side to their relationship. He didn't mind this one bit as long as it was what she wanted.

"Ok, one, two, three" she said shaking her hand up and down as Luke did the same. Luke put out two fingers at three indicating he had chosen scissors and Lorelai had her fist clenched into rock.

"I win" Lorelai said grin on her face, thinking up a question. She didn't quite know what her strategy should be yet, should she ask a question she knew he wouldn't answer and get to leave her mark. Or ask a question that would help get her further into the mind of Luke Danes. "Ummmm" she said searching for an answerable question choosing to leave the love bite until a little later in the game. "Have you ever had an adult dream about me?" she asked finally, she wasn't quite sure why but she liked the idea of him dreaming of her and now that they were together she felt like they could have fun sharing this kind of stuff.

"Yes" Luke replied knowing that she was the only one he could share this information with. Lorelai words for earlier rang true for him too he felt comfortable and safe in her presence. There new relationship gave him enough courage the glint in her eye had showed him she wanted to know the answer. He didn't try and hide that his feelings had been there for a while. "It was really good if you were wondering" he continued her sexy smile egging him on "you have saved me a few dollars on my hot water bill"

"Wow I really bring you out of your shell don't I. I never thought you would tell me this kind of thing Luke but it is fun and I like this side of you." With that she gave him a small kiss wanting to show him she appreciated his honesty and quite frankly cause she needed contact. She then pulled back and they played the next round with Luke winning.

"Ok lets see you asked me a pretty personal question so uhmm" he said looking for a question that would be fitting. "Have I ever turned you on" he asked not knowing weather he was over stepping the mark.

"I can see that little I give you permission thing got through to you"

"You don't have to answer" he replied a little worried she didn't like the question

"No I like the out there Luke, I like this naughty little game we have here, you need to know that I will tell you if it gets to much ok. There was kind of an unspoken rule at the beginning of this game that the questions would be sexual we are getting to talk about stuff we never have before. I like it; this really pushes us past friends"

"I didn't think I would want to answer your questions, but I like it too" he admitted looking down at his hand like a shy little boy.

"OK the answer. Of course you have you are a hot man Luke and your ass is so pinch-able. The most recent time other than when you answered that question and last night was when I saw you leaning over the campfire cooking. You looked really good."

"Thanks" Luke said leaning in for another kiss this one lasting slightly longer than the last but eventually they both pulled apart wanting to get back to there game.

"One, two, three" they chanted together both leaving their fist clenched on three.

"Well looks like we have a tie" Luke said grinning "What do you want me to lose"

"The shirt is the obvious first choice but because of that I think I want the pants to go. Let them drop bush boy." Lorelai said watching intently, as she was slowly shown more and more of Luke's leg. Once his pants were removed he made his way back to the couch and spread his legs out onto her lap so she could admire her unwrapped present.

"Lose the shirt lady" Luke said thinking of how beautiful her breasts and stomach had looked while swimming. Lorelai removed her shirt slowly pulling it up over her head in slow motion, watching the anticipation on Luke face. She didn't know how much longer either of then were going to last at this game cause the questions alone had built up the already high tension.

"One, two, three" she said indicating it was time for another round since she was done undressing. Once again they both chose rock and Lorelai really like the glint that grew in Luke's eyes as they scanned over her bra.

"Um well can I um" Luke said still trying to decide if it would be a good idea or too distracting. "Can I help you take off your bra" he finally got out feeling his groin area react as he thought of seeing Lorelai's bare breasts for the first time. Lorelai took his hand into hers and placed them on the side of each of her breasts. She then reached around her back and undid the clasp. Luke looked at her amazed as he realised his hands where the only thing now holding her bra in place he moved them slowly taking that bra with him. He looked into Lorelai's eyes as she took his hands again and placed them on her now bare chest. He cupped the round balls lovingly stroking the edges of the nipples with his thumbs. She shifted the gaze from his eyes down to the movements of his hands and he did the same for the fist time taking in the full view of his topless beauty.

"As much as I hate to stop the magical feeling you are giving me I believe it is time for you to lose the shirt." Lorelai interrupted causing Luke to quickly pull the shirt over his head. He then leaned over to kiss her as this now seemed customary at the end of each round. As he went to pull away she caught his lips again and made sure their bare chests rubbed together making Luke moan a little and Lorelai shiver.

After exploring the new uncovered body parts Lorelai and Luke pulled apart again breathing now slightly faster and lips a little moister.

"One, two, three" groaned Luke.

"You win" Lorelai sighed seeing Luke's scissors to her paper.

"You can see" Luke said looking down at his now awakened groin "that I am turned on by your little game. Is your body responding to it?" he asked.

"I don't want to answer that question" Lorelai said wanting to feel Luke's mouth against her skin. She knew he knew the answer and she couldn't resist the chance to have Luke sucking in her skin till it bruised.

"Well" he replied not at all disappointed at her answer because the fact that she wanted him to give her a hickey showed how much she wanted his touch. "Do you have any location preferences?"

"Yeah here" she said pointing to the cleavage between her two breasts. She hoped that to reach the spot he would have to sit on her lap letting her feel his groin grinding against hers. Luke it seemed had the same idea as he slowly moving onto her lap and kissing her lips and then ducking his head to the task. It was all Lorelai had hoped for and she moaned and wriggled several times as his breath tickled her tummy or his body moved into hers.

"There we go, all done" Luke said a while later pulling away to admire his work.

"Felt great" Lorelai said grinning and bringing him up to meet her lips.

"It did" Luke agreed

"I really loved getting it" Lorelai smiled

"I really loved giving it because I really love you" he said pulling her into a kiss so she knew she didn't need to say anything to him in reply. The kiss lasted a long time and turned into more of a groping session but finally Lorelai pulled away "I really love you too" she replied confidently "and I have never said that to a guy before"

"Wow" Luke said bringing her into another long kiss.

"I think we should move this game upstairs" Lorelai stated "Oh and if you play rock next and ask me to remove my jeans you might just find out the answer to your question.

"Lorelai I really want to go upstairs with you but if we do I don't know if I can restrain myself. I think we both know what will happen and I need to know you are ready for this. Going up the stairs will be crossing the point of no return."

"Luke I love you and I want this. I think we already crossed the point of no return perhaps when we took of my bra and you sucked on my chest. We started this date with the kissing so I think we both want to finish it off with a good night something else" she said looking him right in the eyes showing him she was as sure as anyone could be.

"OK then come on" Luke said standing up and throwing her over his shoulder her head dangling down to just above his boxer line.

"I like this" Lorelai giggled "the view is once again fantastic" she continued now placing kisses on his bare back. Lorelai then reached a little further under the waist band of his boxers and pinched his bare ass.

"Lorelai" Luke breathed trying to keep his balance "please refrain form doing that till I put you down"

"Sorry Danes I couldn't resist and I thought you might like it"

"Don't get me wrong I did like it a lot, but I would like it better if I didn't drop you so it could happen again"

"awwww" she said giggling the rest of the way to her bedroom where Luke threw her down on the bed.

"One, two, three" he chanted putting out two fingers's as she clenched her fist as promised.

"You lose" Lorelai stated

"Yes I do" said Luke pulling Lorelai in for a quick kiss on the lips as she thought of a question.

"How do you make your coffee so great?" Lorelai asked surprising Luke.

"I don't want to answer that question" he replied watching the grin spread on her face, his doing the same.

"Hey you did that on purpose. I told you what to play but you lost so I would have to"

"Yes I did" he said interrupting her "this game is getting dirty and my tactics are coming out"

"Ok good cause I like it" with that she slowly moved closer to him pushing him down on the bed. Choosing a nice spot just above his belly button began to leave her mark. Luke lay trying to control himself as Lorelai put her finishing touches on her masterpiece. When she pulled back and they could both see it was a sight. Lorelai had not just given him a hickey but she had given him a whole line that joined together to form a love heart.

"Jeez Lorelai wasn't that a bit overboard" Luke complained at he look at the spectacle on his stomach.

"Hey you were enjoying it you can't deny it I could hear those little moans. I planned to stop but I was enjoying it and I could tell you where to so you know."

"Yeah I guess I was" he said leaning in to give her a kiss of approval.

"So why didn't you chose rock?" she asked as they pulled apart.

"Well if you haven't noticed I am kind of down to my last piece of clothing and you still have on your jeans and underwear"

"How do you know?" she asked playfully.

"Your telling me right now your underwear matches your bra" he said gesturing to her bare chest with wide eyes. Instead of giving him an answer Lorelai took his hands in hers and slowly slid them down the back of her jeans. Luke took a deep breath as his hands hit her bare flesh where an underwear line should be. Lorelai too took a breath overwhelmed by the warm feeling of his hands.

"You're telling me you have been like this all night?" he questioned in between breaths.

"Yes" she said putting on a playful smile.

"One, two, three" Luke replied to her statement. Lorelai played scissors and Luke didn't play anything until he saw what Lorelai played he then played scissors as well.

"Hey that was cheating" Lorelai complained

"Well you can tell me what to take of first then"

"Ok, Boxers" Lorelai said

"Right my boxers for your jeans. How about we go at the same time?"

"No way Luke you cheated so you go first" Lorelai said moving closer to him ready to help if he continued to argue.

"Ok but I am not happy about this" Luke replied

Luke slowly removed his boxers Lorelai losing her jean minutes after. Each totally amazed by the other. They slowly lay down on the bed.

Later Luke and Lorelai lay in bed together both smiling widely because they now knew all aspects of their new relationship where truly great.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said pulling him from his thoughts as she turned around in his arms.

"Yes" he replied

"I think considering the recent activities that I am still a tent virgin"

Luke laughed in response and pulled her closer.

"I think I can help you with that"

**Well there it is hope you liked it. It took me ages and it didn't turn out quite how I would have liked but hey. So this is the last chapter hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think and maybe I could write another Lorelai Luke story.**


End file.
